Rebel
by 5-STAR
Summary: Jason gets spanked. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**AU Story-Jason gets spanked... ****Warning will contain parental spanking... so if you don't like don't read!**

**Story will be in Jason's POV.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Dad glared down at me, he was still dressed in his Batsuit with the cowl pulled back. I hated it when he looked at me like that, my brothers and I had dubbed that look as the 'bat glare'. It always reduced me to feeling like a little kid that needed to take a leak.

"Go to your room, I'll be up when I am calm enough to talk with you without the strong urge to fling you across my knee."

I blushed and wisely dashed up to my room. I did not want a spanking and knew the longer I stood in front of him when he was that pissed off at me would result with me in a very embarrassing position. It's a position I am unfortunately very familiar with. At eighteen I should be too old to be spanked but dad doesn't seem to agree, he says I'm still a boy that turning a year older doesn't suddenly turn me into a man...whatever...

I paced around in my room awaiting my dad knowing I was in deep shit. I actually thought my dad, the 'greatest detective' wouldn't notice that I'd snuck out while he thought I was safe in bed asleep. And to where I'd snuck off to only dug me in deeper.

I went to Crime Alley, that alone was bad enough but going to a bar that gives Red Hood free drinks was so much worse but I like to be bad sometimes and wanted to get laid. So I was so glad when I met Roxy at the bar. She looked a good ten years older than me but I didn't mind, I liked older chicks. She didn't care that I was in costume with my identity hidden and she was not freaked out by my gun. She actually had her own piece and was not afraid to use it. We eventually ended up on a rooftop making out like crazy. She was fucking hot, not at all like the girls around my age... I'm startled out from my musing when my door opened to reveal my brother Dick. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, dad is sitting with Alfred and I think I heard Alfie offer up his cane for dad to use..."

What! No fucking way was I going to let dad use that on me! I remember Alfred caning me one time and it hurt like hell! It had been after I disrespected him, I actually told him to fuck off when he wanted to wash my mouth out with soap for cursing... big mistake! When I saw him leave the room I thought I had gotten my way. But my victory was short-lived, he soon reentered the room with his cane and smacked the back of my thighs twice with it. I quickly backed away from him while I rubbed my stinging thighs and I quickly apologized not wanting to experience anymore swings from that thing. He even made me bite down on a thick bar of soap then bent me over a table and swung his cane down across my ass a couple of times firmly bringing me to tears...I never disrespected him again!

"Jason!"

"Huh?"

"I heard dad say you snuck out and you were found half-naked with a woman," I saw Dick break out in a teasing smile, jerk! "Did you lose your v-card tonight, Lil Wing?" He waggled his eyebrows and I instantly flushed.

I had gotten so close to fucking that night, closer than I've ever been in my life. I was actually on a rooftop with a hot horny chick that was ready to bang! She was in complete control as she took off my utility belt and gun and placed them on the ground beside us. She peeled down my black pants along with my underwear then wrapped her hand around my hard member and froze fearfully, eyes widening as she looked behind me. Wondering what got her spooked I turned my head around to find Batman standing on the corner of the rooftop glaring at us. Batman gazed sternly at me then toward my female companion. She quickly let go of her hold of me and backed away in fear. I flushed in embarrassment, I was literally caught with my pants down by my dad! I scrambled with my pants and pulled them up as he walked towards me. He snatched my belt off the floor and handed it to me then paused staring at the two guns. He asked Roxy if they were both hers and of course she said only one of them was hers and the other was mine. She even pointed out the one that was mine and handed it to him. I had never seen him so mad in my life as he picked up the gun and unloaded it and roughly stuck it in his belt before he easily pulled me up into his arms and carried me off like a toddler securely cradled against his chest with my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist with his large hand planted firmly against my ass holding my weight up.

"Dude, how much did you have to drink tonight? You keep spacing out on me." Dick complained.

I looked up at my older brother, the 'golden boy' hardly got into trouble and the times that he did, it usually involved me. I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out when I saw dad enter the room, he looked at me then to Dick. "Richard, what are you doing in here?"

Dick smiled, "Just checking on Jay," then smoothly slid from the room knowing things were about to get ugly in my room.

I fidgeted under my dad's intense glare but still let out a breath of relief to see him empty-handed. I was a little worried he would take up Alfred's offer and cane me.

"Sit down and explain." He motioned for me to sit on my bed while he stood before me with his hands firmly placed on his hips and his face in a deep scowl. Shit he was fucking mad!

I sat on my bed then looked up at him and gulped before trying to explain myself to him. "I met a woman tonight, uh...you kinda met her...her name's Roxy and she's fu- freaking hot, you saw her! Uh, I...well she was into me and things got real intense between us...and she wanted me to fuck her dad! And I almost did if you didn't decide to cock block!-"

"Watch your mouth! You're being incredibly disrespectful! What do you even know about this woman? Is this something you've done lately? Having sex with random women?"

"So what if I am? I bet you were fucking tons of chicks when you were my age."

"Jason, this is your last warning, watch your mouth or I'll soap it up. And, we are not talking about me, we are talking about you. When I gave you the talk I thought I made it perfectly clear that sex was something special? It's not to be taken lightly! I know I am not the greatest example but I want better for you and I won't have you boys repeat my mistakes-"

"I'm so tired of you always trying to run my life! I should live it however the hell I want! I'm not a little boy anymore dad! I'm fucking eighteen-" I was livid but bulked when dad got all up in my face almost nose to nose while giving me his bat glare.

"Enough! You say you're not a little boy and yet here you are throwing a temper tantrum like one! You know very well I don't tolerate tantrums, go stand in time out right now!" I saw him point to my designated 'naughty corner' and I cringed. I hated standing there, it was the same corner in my room he had always made me stand in when he thought I needed time to think on my behavior.

I stupidly chose not obey him and he narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arm with a sharp tug pulling me toward the corner positioning me there facing it like I was some rag doll. I instantly tried to turn around but was forcibly kept in place with his hand firmly on the back of my neck. Then I felt him smack me hard against my ass a few times. I had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying out. I angrily glowered toward the corner and fumed as I stood there like a naughty kid for what seemed like hours but was only eighteen minutes.

"Come here, Jason," He sounded much calmer as he sat on my desk chair; I quickly obeyed and stood in front of him and did my best to look remorseful. I knew the sorrier I looked the easier things would go for me from experience.

"I warned you about your language and yet you still cursed at me. Before bed I'll be cleaning your mouth out with soap, maybe it'll teach you to take me more seriously in the future,"

My face fell, " Aw Dad, c'mon-"

"You need to learn how to control your language; I will not be disrespected by you! You also disobeyed by sneaking out tonight and we are going to deal with that now then you will tell me when the hell you got a gun!" He reached forward and gripped me by my hips to pull me closer towards him. I knew exactly what his intentions were and begged pathetically. "No, I'm eighteen now! I'm old enough to have a gun! And I'm too old to get spanked!"

"Your actions tonight have proven otherwise," He uttered as he pulled my sweat pants down in one swift yank to my ankles.

"Step out of them," He ordered as he helped me pull my pants free from around my ankles. He lifted then upended me face down across his strong thighs then he encircled an arm around my waist to keep me in place.

"Why are you receiving this spanking?" He always asked me the same fucking question before he spanked me! I hated it! It made me feel like a little boy.

"You know why! If you forgot then we shouldn't be doing this!" I unwisely yelled out and his response was to strike me hard and fast on my sit spot. It stung like crazy; I always hated it when he spanked there! I tried to keep quiet but my stoic façade died out and soon I was pleading, "M'sorry! Dad, stop!"

"Why are you receiving this spanking?" He asked again as he laid firm swats all over my ass.

I couldn't help but whimper softly as my ass lite up in pain, "I...I snuck out," I panted out.

"That's right; you behaved like a disobedient brat tonight by sneaking out. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you did it anyways. I am extremely disappointed in you Jason, you abused my trust tonight," He sternly lectured as he slapped the under curves of my ass while I squirmed helplessly trying to move out from his line of fire but my efforts were pointless since he had me firmly in place. Finally I felt him let up, I let out a breath of relief thinking it was over but I was so wrong. He swiftly yanked off my briefs and I indignantly cried out as tears started to escape my eyes. "N-oo!" I hated being with my ass bare over his knee and he knew it.

He ignored my protests and rained down heavy swats, setting my whole ass ablaze. I was soon a sobbing mess, shrieking and kicking while begging. "Daddy please stop! I'm sorry!" I was reduced to nothing more but a crying little boy pleading with his daddy. He ignored me until I was panting and sobbing hard. I shrieked even louder when he focused only on my already very tender sit spot and the top of my thighs with sharp, firm swats. "Oww! N-ot there! Oww..." I wept incoherently until he eventually stopped spanking me but I was too deep into my sobbing to notice.

He let me lay over his knees for a few minutes and rubbed my back until I got my crying under control then he helped me to my feet. As I softly cried I looked down to my feet to avoid eye contact with him and noticed my pants and underwear lying on the floor by my desk. I was left standing shakily in only a t-shirt and socks while I forced my hands not to reach back to rub my burning ass.

"I also noticed you didn't have a condom on tonight, did you have unprotected sex with that woman?" I wasn't expecting him to ask that and I flushed and willed myself to make eye contact.

"N-no, it didn't g-get that far," I sniffled as tears still leaked from my eyes while my ass throbbed like crazy.

"I'm having you tested tomorrow morning."

"Really dad, I swear we didn't do anything, I'm still a virgin, and I don't need to be tested." I tried to persuade him in an embarrassing whiny tone.

"I still found you with your penis hanging out in a strange woman's hand, even if you didn't have intercourse you can still catch something from oral,"

"S-he didn't give me head! The most we did was kiss!" I insisted earnestly as I wiped away my persistent tears.

"Don't lie to me I saw her hand around your penis, she was touching you and I don't know what that woman had touched before she touched you! Seriously Jason what were you thinking tonight! You know better than this!"

"M'sorry" I sobbed,

Dad must have felt pity on me because he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. I melted into him until I got my crying under control again then pulled away and wearily looked at him.

He sadly smiled at me and pulled me close to him by my hips. "How long have you known that woman? Where did you meet her?"

"I...I meet her tonight,"

"Where?"

"At a bar," I confessed and kept my eyes down not able to look at the disappointment that was sure to be written across his face.

"You drank?"

I felt a couple of tears slide down my face as I nodded not trusting my voice,

"Look at me," He ordered as he swatted me once across my very sore red ass. I cried out and more tears sprang from my eyes while I forced my eyes to meet his stern ones.

"When did you get the gun?"

Tears fell heavier from my eyes as I answered with my voice thick with emotion, "I got it a couple of months ago,"

"Where?"

"I bought it under an alias... at a Pawn Shop," It was hard to keep eye contact with him with the furious expression he was throwing at me but I gulped and nervously did.

"Have you used it?" He growled,

I quickly responded, "Only at a gun range,"

"I'm getting rid of it; you have no business having it! I've trained you enough to protect yourself without one!"

"But, they protect you when you're left out of options-"

"No, we are not discussing it, guns kill end of story and you will not have one! You're grounded for the next two weeks and you will hand write me a five-page essay on all the dangers of unprotected sex and guns. You are never to behave so recklessly again, do you understand me?"

"But you sp- punished me already, why am I grounded?" I really hated being grounded.

"I spanked you for sneaking out, you're grounded for going to a bar and drinking, but if you rather receive another spanking instead, I can give you another one in the morning aside from the one you will get for purchasing a gun illegally." He raised a brow,

"No, I'll be grounded," I not at all wanted two spankings the next morning and felt very sorry for myself that he planned to spank me again in the morning. I even stretched the hem of my shirt down to cover my red ass as if to protect it from further punishment.

"Alright, let's go take care of that mouth before bed," A soft whimper escaped my lips as he drew me into my bathroom. Upon entering my huge bathroom he picked me up and set me on the hard cold granite counter. I squealed in pain when my red-hot bare ass made contact with the counter and squirmed as I watched him turn on the faucet then grab a bar of soap from the cupboard. He ran it under the water until it was entirely covered with suds as I softly cried miserably.

"Open," He instructed, pressing the slimy bar against my lips.

I meekly opened my mouth and he slid the soap in and sharply ordered, "Bite down,"

I did as told while more tears escaped my eyes; I hated how my mouth filled with a nasty bitter tang. "You don't disrespect me Jason, I'm warning you, curse at me again and you'll find yourself getting your mouth soaped out each night for a week, do you understand me?"

I nodded as suds dripped off my chin. I miserably sat there crying for like five minutes before I was finally allowed to rinse.

He turned off the faucet much too soon to me. "That's enough, shower then bed,"

I nodded and jumped off the counter and waited until he left my bathroom to rub my stinging ass. I threw off my shirt and peeled off my socks then jumped in the shower. I winced when I felt the warm water hit my ass and ended up changing the water temperature to its coldest setting to help cool my ass.

After I showered I wrapped a towel around my waist then went into my room, threw on a long shirt and decided to go commando not wanting anything rubbing closely to my ass. I settled in bed face down of course and as I drifted to sleep someone entered my room. I hate how my family doesn't bother to knock sometimes! I looked up to see Dick sneaking in and whispering, "You ok? He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" He could be such a pussy sometimes.

"Get the hell away from me," I growled as he stood next to my bed and quickly flipped the back of my shirt up and got a good look at my very red ass.

"Fuck off, Dickhead," I flipped my shirt back down and winced.

"Jeez Jay, dad really laid it on you. But rest assured I got something to help," He smiled proudly as he waved a small container in front of my face, it was a numbing cream and I smirked at him knowing he must have lifted it for me from the med bay in the cave.

"Thanks bro," I reached to accept it but Dick quickly dived to the floor to hide from view when he noticed my bedroom door open. It was our dad and he did not look too happy.

"Richard, I know you're in here, get up off the floor and give me what you've stolen now."

I heard Dick softly moan as he stood from the floor. His smile faltered as he saw dad's bat glare directed toward him and meekly handed over the cream to our dad. "I thought I made it clear that you are not to give your brothers anymore numbing cream after I spank them? Do you need a spanking for you to remember?"

Dick visibly flushed and nervously laughed, "Of course not, I just hate to see them in pain, ya know?"

"This is your last warning Richard, pull this again and I will soundly spank you, do you understand me?"

"Dad! I'm too old to spank!" He sputtered,

"You're also too old to sneak around behind my back and take things that don't belong to you! You are twenty not two! You know better than to disobey me! I'm not kidding Richard; continue this behavior and I'll personally put an end to it."

I snickered from my bed, my brother, the golden boy was getting threatened with a spanking, well I was not so surprised his last spanking was at nineteen and that was only three months before. I did sympathize with him, he was only trying to help me and now he was getting a tongue lashing.

"Dad, lay off, I suckered him into it, it's my fault he disobeyed," I spoke up, trying to take some heat off my brother,

"No, that's not true, I did it on my own," Dick insisted as my eyes shot daggers at him, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

Dad shifted his eyes to me then to Dick, "I don't tolerate being lied to, both of you know that, I want the truth now! Richard, did Jason ask you for the cream? Either way you still did it, it doesn't lessen your actions."

I regretted opening my mouth, now I faced getting in trouble for lying and Dick knew that too just by the look on his face as he glanced my way sadly. "No, he didn't ask me. Honest dad, I did it on my own."

I pressed my face against my pillow not wanting to see my dad come up behind me.

"Jason, how do I deal with lies? Get your head off that pillow now and answer me!"

I felt my eyes mist up, I knew exactly how he dealt with lies and I so did not want another spanking! I lifted me head up and turned it to the side to look up at him. "You...sp- spank."

"That's right, I spank my boys if they lie to me and you still thought it was wise to lie not so long after I just spanked you! Did I not spank you hard enough that you wanted more?"

"No, dad m'sorry, please don't spank me," I pulled my hands back and covered my red ass.

"Dad, don't spank him anymore!" Dick pleaded for me,

"Go to your room Richard, Now!" Dad's tone was fierce and Dick being the golden boy he is quickly obeyed.

"Move your hands, now." Dad ordered and I slowly moved my hands away from my still very tender ass. I shut my eyes hard as lifted my shirt out-of-the-way and swatted me. "You don't lie to me, understand?" It was only about seven swats but they stung like hell especially on an already sore red ass!

I nodded sniffling back tears as dad picked me up by under my arms and drew me into his arms for a hug as he sat on my bed resting his back against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face against his chest as he maneuvered me to sit on his lap to hold me closer. We sat like that for a while until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The next morning I awoke with a hiss as my ass made contact with my bed, it was still fucking tender! I groaned as I remembered I had another spanking coming to me again that morning. My eyes welled up with unexpected tears; I wanted to cry! I did not want another spanking! I hated how strict my dad could be, it wasn't fair! I'm a fucking adult and I didn't need to follow his stupid rules anymore. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my backpack and dumped out my school supplies and books. School was another thing I hated. I was a year behind still in the 11th grade because I failed the year before… I really don't want to get into that... I packed some clothing and money that I had hidden in a drawer into my backpack then threw on some briefs, jeans and sneakers and walked toward my window. Just as I opened it my bedroom door opened and I froze softly swearing at myself.

"Shut that window and come here." I winced at my dad's angry tone and shut my window then dropped my backpack on the floor. I drew a shaky breath as I turned to face him then bravely expressed. "I'm not going to let you spank me again. I'm not a kid-"

"You are still very much a kid simply by your behavior and I will not stand by and watch you destroy your life with reckless decisions. If it takes spanking you to make you think twice before doing something you shouldn't be doing then that is what I'll do," He took a few steps toward me then grabbed me roughly by my arm then sat and yanked me over his knee. It all happened so fast that as soon as I was going to voice my protests his hard hand began to strike my ass in solid, hard slaps. All too soon my ass throbbed unbearably and I could not hold back my cries. "S..stop! ...I ...I'm sorry!"

"You are sorry you got caught, running away doesn't solve anything Jason. You don't run away from your problems." He lectured as he continued to lay hard swats all over my burning ass.

As tears from pain and shame escaped my eyes I was surprised when he actually did stop and helped me to my feet. My hands flew to my face to wipe my teary eyes while his went to my jeans and undid them. I cried harder as I felt him undo my pants and pull them down along with my briefs to fall around my ankles. Before I could protest I was yanked down once again with my red bare ass facing the ceiling over his knees. I cried in agony as he pounded my sore ass over and over never missing a beat with his hand for a few more minutes. While I was lost in agony while sobbing like a baby there was a knock on the bedroom door that caused my dad to pause and call out, "Yes?"

And to my complete modification the door opened to reveal Alfred, "Sorry to interrupt Master Bruce but Miss Leslie has already arrived and is pressed for time sir,"

"Thanks Alfred, please send her up," Bruce said as he pulled off my sneakers then pulled off my jeans and briefs that dangled from my ankles. I cried hard as I was set on socked feet and a t-shirt that barely reached the top of my thighs.

"Certainly sir," I didn't miss the look of disappointed Alfred threw at me before he shut the door. It only made me feel worse.

Dad guided me to the bathroom and with a dampened wash cloth he wiped my red tear streaked face and puffy eyes. I glanced at myself in the mirror and flushed even deeper not at all wanting Leslie to see me right then. He pulled me into an embrace then easily pulled me up over his shoulder and carried me back into my room. I squirmed over his broad shoulder and whined, "Put me down,"

When I was dropped back on my feet I noticed with embarrassment that Leslie was already in my room and Alfred stood right next her and both were staring straight at me. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me up as I stood in just a white t-shirt that barely hid my bright red spanked ass.

"I took the liberty of letting Miss Leslie in while you were freshening up." Alfred explained.

"I've heard what you've been up to young man and you should be ashamed." Leslie scolded me as she placed her large black medical bag on my bed and I couldn't meet her eyes because I was so embarrassed.

"I want him tested for sexual diseases." Dad said to Leslie and watched her nod. "I have to get to the clinic, so I have to make this quick." I saw her pull out a few items from her bag and one item in particular confused me, it look like a long, thick q-tip.

"Come here Jason," She commanded as she snapped on rubber gloves.

The moment I was in arms reach she lifted my shirt to my navel and instructed me. "Hold it there." I flushed as red as my ass was when she closely examined my junk. And I was not ready for what happened next, she grabbed a firm hold of my penis with one hand next grabbed that long q-tip the started to press it right into my piss hole! I freaked out and tried to back away from her but she had a good grip on my penis that kept me in place. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

"Jason!" My dad scolded as he came up from behind me.

"She's trying to stick something up my cock!" I hated how whiny I sounded.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you but I am going to need to take a sample, it'll be quick, please try and relax." She said before she pressed the long q-tip straight in. I'd never felt anything go up there before and I never want to again, it fucking hurt! I was so relived when she pulled it out and I didn't even realize I had started to cry until my dad pulled me into his arms.

"Alright, I have to get to the clinic now. I'll call you when I get the results Bruce, and Jason I hope you've learned from this." I nodded sullenly as I pulled away from my dad while he said, "Thanks Leslie,"

"You know I'm here for you and your boys anytime," She reminded softly.

"I'll see you out Miss Leslie," Alfred said as he opened the door, then they finally walked out.

I went to one of my drawers and looked for the softest pair of flannel pants I had then eased them on and couldn't help but hiss as the fabric brushed against my sensitive ass.

"Come on chum, let's go to my study so you could start on that report you owe me."

"Can't I just write it in here?" I asked well more like begged not at all wanting to leave the comforts of my room,

"No, you'll write it in the study because that's where I'll be because from now on until I say otherwise you'll either be with me or with Alfred when you aren't in school."

I wanted to protest but my throbbing ass convinced me to keep my mouth shut. I followed him into his study and watched as he pulled a wooden chair to the front of his desk then place a few sheets of paper and a pen I front of it. "You'll be sitting right here working on your report when I'm in the study."

I nodded with a grimace then sat on the chair and let out a soft whimper as my ass touched the hard chair. Dad sat across from me in his desk and starting making a few business phone calls.

As I tried to sit still and write the stupid report the study's door busted open to show a crying Tim, "Dad! Damien hit me!"

Since Dad was on the phone he sent a glare toward my little brother. Then Dick walked in asking, "Dad! Can I borrow the new Bugatti?" After realizing our dad was on the phone he added sheepishly, "Oh, sorry."

I quickly flipped my report over and glared at my brothers when I noticed they were trying to read what I had written.

"Why are you in trouble?" Tim questioned and I ignored him,

"Jay behaved pretty naughty so dad had to punish him." Dick supplied and I couldn't help but grumble, "Shut it Dickface,"

"Boys how many times must I tell you to knock before entering my study," Dad scolded my brothers after he ended his call.

"Sorry, but Damian kicked me in the stomach really hard," Tim whined,

"Come here, "Dad's tone softened and Tim quickly went to stand in front of him and lifted his shirt to show a dark bruise appearing on his stomach.

"Oh snap Timmy, Dami did that to you?" Dick gasped,

Tim nodded with a pout and our dad rose from his chair, "I'm going to go and have a talk with him." Dad growled before he stalked out the study. As soon as he was out the room I jumped up from the chair and gave my ass a good rub.

Tim gave me a funny look and Dick just laughed. "Looks like dad lit into you again this morning."

"No shit,"

"Dad spanked you?" Tim asked surprised since he rarely ever got spanked.

"I told you he was naughty Timmy." Dick smirked and I got in his face and demanded. "Quite fucking saying I was naughty."

"You better watch that naughty mouth before dad or Alfred hears you." Dick lightly scolded.

"Go fuck yourself." I spat then froze when I heard a stern British accent, "Master Jason, come with me at once, you need that filthy mouth cleaned out." I turned my best pleading look at him but he was unwavering. Fucking great! I was going to eat soap again in less than twenty-four hours! I really needed to learn how to watch my mouth…and not break anymore rules…

* * *

**THE END…**

Thanks for reading! Please check out a story called Assail by gohamm15! I'm helping him write it…

AND TO MY SUPERDADDY FANS I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


End file.
